The present invention relates to an image display device and an image display method.
A laser scanning type image display device that projects and displays images by reflecting and scanning laser light is known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-310196 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-081589). The laser scanning type image display device is used as, for example, a HUD (Head Up Display) to project and display images on a windshield, a combiner, or the like of an automobile, or as a projector. In the laser scanning type image display device, laser light is reflected by a scanning mirror, and the direction of the reflecting surface of the scanning mirror is changed to the horizontal direction and the vertical direction, thereby scanning the laser light.
In an image display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-310196, the center position of a projected image is shifted downward by applying a minus bias voltage to a drive voltage in the vertical direction of the scanning mirror.
An image display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-081589 includes a Hall element that is provided on the back surface of the reflecting surface of a scanning mirror, and detects the angle of the reflecting surface based on a magnetic field intensity measured by the Hall element.